M10 Pegasus
The M10 Pegasus is a multirole military helicopter developed and used by the Great Imperial Armed Forces. It is one of the earliest helicopters to be mass produced, due to its high performance and low manufacture cost, and stands as a testament to the Imperial's famed air power, with the helicopter being partially or wholly copied by enemy nations, as well as staying in active service with the Imperials for over 60 years. History The M10 traces its origins to the early days of helicopter development. Since the development of flying craft in ERA 08-60, aerial warfare was a priority for the Great Imperial Military. In the ERAs 09-40's, whilst most of the powers were still using conventional-powered aircraft, the Great Imperials were experimenting with the newly developed Jet and Rocket technology, as well as examining the worth of a rotor-winged aircraft, capable of vertical flight. Although designs of such an aircraft had existed for over 40 years, the technology was still in its infancy, with only a small number of designs being deemed effective enough to enter large-scale military or civilian service. This first generation of helicopters, or Verticopters, as they were sometimes known, had a reputation for being costly, inefficient, dangerous and easy for conventional aircraft or ground crews to shoot down. Any rotor-winged aircraft deployed in military operations during this time were only for recon missions. The Pegasus helicopter was derived from the M1 Verticopter, in service from ERA 09-42. The M1, while praised for its cost-effectiveness, was not produced in the high numbers that its designer, Landon First, envisioned. Foreseeing a place for his Verticopter in widespread military service, First rapidly redesigned the M1 to increase its stability and fuel efficiency, as well as allowing the vehicle to possibly mount weapons. His design, known as the M9 Vertical Combat Aircraft, was manufactured for military evalutation in ERA 09-47. The craft was much larger than the M1, and carried a 12.7mm Machine-Gun on a stub wing. This aircraft proved to be very effective in combat, as it had the ability to attack ground targets without AA protection, and had the manoeuvrability to avoid attacks by fixed-wing aircraft. While the M9 was a success, First was determined to improve upon it. He developed a larger aircraft, capable of carrying equipment or a small infantry unit inside the helicopter. This design was further improved with the implementation of a new engine designed by First that allowed the verticopter increased power, therefore increasing stability and speed when flying. The design, known as the M10, was manufactured for evalution in ERA 09-51. Pilots were astounded by the craft's level of control, as well as the possibility of carrying a fully armed infantry squad into battle from the air. The helicopter, nicknamed the Pegasus by crews, was quickly mass produced by the Imperial Air Corps. From ERA 09-54, the M10 flew hundreds of thousands of missions. Its widespread adoption allowed the development of a number of new strategies and doctrines, including Close Air Support and Medical Evacuation by Air. As its effectiveness became more and more apparent, the M10 and its engine were copied by enemy forces soon after its deployment, and incorporated in other helicopter designs. The Pegasus became one of the most important aviation developments in history, with Landon First's legendary design living on in other Helicopters to the modern day. Role Since its introduction, the M10 has been adapted for a variety of combat missions, including transport and attack roles. Variants *Verticopter LF0946 - Early Prototype of the M9. ERA 09-46 *M9 Verticopter - Military Helicopter. ERA 09-47 *Verticopter LF0950 - Early Prototype of the M10, based on the M9. ERA 09-50 *M10 Pegasus - Military Transport Helicopter. ERA 09-52 *M10/1 Pegasus - Improved Variant of the M10. ERA 09-55 **M11 Spiker - Attack Variant of the M10/1, armed with Rocket Pods. ERA 09-55 *M10/2 Pegasus - Improved Variant of the M10/1. ERA 09-70 *M6 Wyvern - Transport Helicopter developed from the M10/2. ERA 09-73 **M11/10B Buzzard - Attack Variant of the M10/2, armed with Rocket Pods. ERA 09-71 **M10/2R Rescuer - Search and Rescue/Medevac Helicopter, based on the M10/2. Sometimes called the Rainbow Rescuer. ERA 09-71 **M10/2D Dasher - Improved Variant of the M10/2 Pegasus. ERA 09-82 *M10/3 Super Pegasus - Improved Variant of the M10/2D. ERA 09-95 **M10/2M Waterhorse - Marine Variant of the M10/3. ERA 09-96 **M10/3B Bracer - Attack Variant of the M10/3, armed with Rockets and Missiles. ERA 09-96 **M10/3R Super Rescuer - Search and Rescue/Medevac Helicopter. ERA 09-96 **M10/J - Jammer/Electronic Warfare Helicopter. ERA 10-00 M9.JPG|M9 Verticopter, base for the M10 Platform M10 Pegasus.JPG|M10/2 Pegasus Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles used by Great Empire Category:Premier Timeline